<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild by dannovak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449336">Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannovak/pseuds/dannovak'>dannovak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Demon Dean Winchester, Rebel Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannovak/pseuds/dannovak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel é um anjo leal ao Criador, que sabe que tem que fazer o que foi feito para fazer. Até Dean desaparecer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá! Essa história já foi publicada no Wattpad, pelo mesmo nome de usuário. É um mini-conto escrito inteiramente em Português Brasileiro. Falantes de outras línguas, sintam-se livres para utilizar o tradutor do seu navegador. Tenho certeza de que ele fará um ótimo trabalho! Me falem se desejarem uma tradução por minhas palavras e assim que tiver um computador disponível, o farei. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era mais um dia. Um dia como todos os outros, cumprindo minhas ordens e os serviços para os quais fui criado. "Ser fiel, Castiel. Você é um guerreiro e foi criado para isso." Eu sabia disso. Tinha a plena consciência de todas as consequências que sofreria caso desviasse do que o céu me designou. Mas haviam os rebeldes. Nunca havia sido descoberto exatamente quem era, eu sabia apenas de um e ele conseguia me tentar a desviar de meu caminho.</p><p>Me contava sobre as maravilhas que estavam no restante da criação, e me dizia o quanto era maravilhoso poder escolher para onde ir e ser livre, como era bom correr por cada planeta existente, observar a beleza das luas e tocar as estrelas com a ponta dos dedos. Eu somente as observava e imaginava as sensações. Ele as vivia e contava para mim. Em segredo, claro. Torcíamos para que ninguém nos ouvisse. Segundo as palavras dele, se Deus não gostasse que eu ouvisse sobre suas aventuras, jamais deixaria que me contasse uma segunda vez. E eu já tinha ouvido dezenas.</p><p>Sempre em um lugar que depois denominamos como "nosso lugar". Era exclusivo e silencioso, exatamente como precisávamos para conversar sobre como eu deveria explorar o infinito com ele ou como ele deveria voltar à sua posição de guerreiro junto comigo.</p><p>Ele havia acabado de voltar e assim como tínhamos combinado, fui até o "nosso lugar" em um momento de distração dos outros. </p><p>Esperei.</p><p>Esperei.</p><p>Esperei.</p><p>Pela primeira vez, ele não apareceu. Pela primeira vez voltei ao meu posto sem medo de ser descoberto.</p><p>Havia um burburinho. Muitos tinham sumido sem explicação alguma, de todos os escalões. Anjos guerreiros e até mesmo um arcanjo. Ouviu-se a voz de Miguel. As palavras chegavam até a mim como golpes.</p><p>Rebeldes.</p><p>Punição.</p><p>Queda.</p><p>Lúcifer.</p><p>Inferno.</p><p>Para sempre.</p><p>Foi como se tivesse recebido choques na forma mais profunda. Ignorei todos à minha volta. Todos os olhares eram direcionados a mim. Andava sem direção, com vontade apenas de sair dali e receber a minha punição.</p><p>Eu a merecia também, não merecia? Afinal de contas eu... Eu invejava a vida dos rebeldes. Eles não se rebaixavam. Não negavam o conhecimento que lhe era merecido. Eles... ele conseguiu me fazer desejar experimentar tudo. Agora ele tinha sido punido por isso. Não iria mais vê-lo. Nunca mais. E não havia nada que pudesse fazer.</p><p>Cheguei à primeira estrela. Mal havia percebido. Estava nova. Brilhando, mas contida. Ansiando por brilhar mais, por ser liberta. Por viver. Então a toquei. A toquei e pude sentir que estávamos compartilhando Graça. Enquanto ela morria para viver novamente, consegui sentir tudo o que ele me contava. Senti algo brilhar dentro de mim e me transformei em algo novo. Me sentia infinito.</p><p>As luas eram maravilhosas. Grandes e únicas. Algumas eram solitárias, outras tinham companhia. Algumas eram completamente iluminadas por uma estrela, outras viviam na escuridão mas pareciam confortáveis naquela situação. Pareciam conseguir viver aonde lhe foi dito para viver.</p><p>Então finalmente cheguei aos planetas. Cada um com sua peculiaridade. Emanavam vida, e vida era o que queria para mim. Conheci vários, um de cada vez, sem pressa. Senti seus sabores, vi cada um deles. Suas constantes mudanças e evoluções, como se nunca estivessem satisfeitos. Eu ansiava por mais, assim como eles.</p><p>Cada estrela, lua e planeta tinha algo que eu não tinha ideia de como seria. Eles viviam. Alguns livres, alguns com um desígnio, mas viviam. </p><p>Percebi que tinha dado a volta no universo em um dia. Realizei minhas vontades. Mas faltava algo. </p><p>Sempre imaginei fazer todas essas coisas com alguém. Com ele. Com aquele olhar verde me guiando e me ajudando a compartilhar cada sensação. Ainda havia um buraco em mim, ainda faltava uma peça em meu quebra-cabeças.</p><p>E então eu senti.</p><p>Caí.</p><p>Senti como se estivesse levado um grande chute. A maior parte de mim havia ficado, mas não me sentia mal. Era como se quanto mais afastado do céu eu estivesse, melhor me sentisse.</p><p>Minha forma mudava várias vezes, me despedaçando e me juntando, sentindo o quente e o frio, o doce e o amargo, todas as sensações de vez e pela primeira vez. Parecia que não iria acabar.</p><p>Esperava um grande tombo e dores, mas fui pego por braços quentes e acolhedores, que pareciam entender e cuidar a minha nova forma, a que era completamente nova e desconhecida pra mim. Senti meus pés no chão finalmente, e os braços ainda ao meu redor, tentando acalmar-me. E conseguiam. Finalmente me senti acostumado. </p><p>"Bem vindo ao Inferno, Cass."</p><p>Abri meus olhos e encontrei o verde novamente. Pela primeira vez, me senti completo. Me senti correto.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>